Un Momento en la Oscuridad
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud y Tifa tienen un momento a solas, justo antes de que Cloud se marchara en Fenrir para buscar a los niños en la base Kadaj. Linea de tiempo: Escena de la habitación de la pelicula Advent Children. One-Shot


**Cloud & Tifa**  
**"Un Momento en la Oscuridad"  
****Escrita por Strifegirl**

Pareja: Cloud/Tifa

Resumen: Cloud y Tifa tiene un momento justo antes de irse en su Fenrir a buscar a los niños en la base Kadaj.

Línea de tiempo: La escena en el dormitorio de Advent Children.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix. No hay infracción de derechos de autor.

**"Un momento en la Oscuridad"**

Reno y Rude salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Tifa y a Cloud. Por unos minutos, la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Tifa comenzó a hablar.

"_¿Qué es?"_ Tifa vuelve la mirada hacia Cloud._ "¿Un recuerdo o nosotros?"_

Cloud no dijo nada y simplemente bajó su mirada. Tifa intentó romper el silencio que se creó con su pregunta.

"_¡Vaya, lo he dicho!"_ Ella se da vuelta y mira hacia otra parte. Cloud cierra los ojos y deja salir un suspiró.

"_Lo siento." _Murmuró el rubio.

"_S__é que no he estado allí cuando me necesitas. Y sin embargo, tu siempre has estado a mi lado."_ Tifa volvió su mirada hacia Cloud quien aun seguía de espaldas.

"_Todo este tiempo has sido tan buena conmigo que no lo merezco."_ Hace una pausa y se vuelve hacia ella para mirarla de reojo. Tifa baja la mirada una vez mas.

"_Gracias."_ respondió el Rubio.

Tifa se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de él. Por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras se sentían como si estuviera despidiéndose.

Luego del largo silencio, Cloud alzó su frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"_¡Cloud, espera!"_ Tifa trata de detenerlo mientras se alejaba.

Cloud se detiene delante de la puerta. Se quedó allí sin darse la vuelta, esperando a que ella dijera algo. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron aun más cuando sintió las manos de Tifa en su espalda. Ella lo envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Cloud se queda inmóvil. Su reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa y no supo que hacer en ese momento. Tifa comenzó a sollozar y Cloud podía sentir como sus lágrimas humedecían su camisa.

"_Prométeme que volverás con nosotros."_ La voz de Tifa empezó a quebrarse. Cloud se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando y no tuvo mas remedio.

"_L__o prometo."_ Respondió.

Tifa apretó el abrazo y hundió su rostro en la espalda de Cloud. Luchó por contener sus lágrimas, pero el dolor era demasiado para ella. Temía que Cloud no cumpliría su promesa y volvería a huir.

"_Cloud… tengo __miedo de que te vayas de nuevo…" _

Cloud agarró una de sus manos con el fin de liberarse del abrazo. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Tifa. Ella trató de ocultar sus lágrimas dejando caer sus cabellos sobre su rostro. Cloud los hizo a un lado revelando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Suavemente, secó sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba su rostro. Tifa cerró sus ojos como respuesta a sus caricias. Ella le toma la mano y comienza a acariciarla con su rostro. Cloud trata de consolarla mientras le brindaba suaves caricias en sus mejillas. Ella abre sus ojos y se pierde en los ojos azules de Cloud. Él la envuelve entre sus brazos y le susurra al oído.

"_Descuida.__ No te defraudare. Te lo prometo_."

Tifa deja escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar esas palabras tan reconfortantes.

"_Lo s__é. Confío en ti."_

Ambos se liberan del abrazo sólo para buscar sus ojos. Tifa se sonroja al ver que los ojos de Cloud estaban fijos en ella. Cloud se acerca lentamente y ella cierra sus ojos esperando el contacto. Cloud rosa sus labios con los de ella hasta que aprieta un suave beso. Los ojos de Tifa se abrieron inmediatamente al sentir los labios de Cloud. Un escalofrío corrió por toda su columna. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el momento. Ella cerró los ojos nuevamente y ambos entrelazaron sus manos.

Por un instante, la habitación quedó en silencio y lo único que se oía eran sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. Ese momento se convirtió en una nueva promesa. Una promesa que habían sellado con un beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se separaron después de aquel beso tan prolongado. Sin embardo, aun seguían tomados de la mano. Las mejillas de Tifa se ruborizaron al ver el rostro de Cloud. Él le depositó un beso en la frente y luego de esto, soltaron sus manos para despedirse.

Cuando Cloud salía de la habitación, Tifa se asomó por la ventana para verlo montar en su motocicleta. Una vez ahí, Cloud se volvió hacia la ventana y le sonrió a Tifa. Tifa le devolvió la sonrisa y seguidamente Cloud se marcho.

_Continuara…_


End file.
